creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UrbanUnicorn/TraumFrau (DreamWoman)
Traumfrau (DreamWoman) As any teenage boy, the most important thing to me was sex and popularity. It was a new year at school, i was ready to continue my normal teenage life, doing the same shit i do every year at school. Get in trouble, hit on girl, do drugs. But for some reason i had this feeling that this year it wasn't going to be the same. Of course, it was just a feeling so i didn't bother with it. I wasn't excatly what my parents expected me to be. I never cared about school or my future. I fought with my dad, i spoke back to mom. I ran away four times, and the fourth time they didn't want me part of their lives anymore, so they kicked me out. They sent me to boarding school, never asked me to come home for Christmas, thanksgiving or any other occasion. This school became my home. I had friends and even teachers liked me but i still failed classes and i didn't care, i didn't worry. Till that one day, we had a new student in our first period class. She was the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. Even in my dreams none of the girls were as beautiful as her. She made me tingle and my heart melted all the way south to my friend down there. She had georgous big bright blue eyes, and her hair was the color of the alluring black night. I thought i had fallen in love with an angel but she's no angel, no angel at all. After staring at her, i soon came back to reality and thought to myself, "no way, she's so out of my league". Not even me who is very popular with the girls at my school could of sustained this sublime charm. But there was this clutch of greed inside of me that wanted her all to myself. I couldn't stand not seeing her every move, every step. I had to have more of her. She became my new obssession. Then all my dreams came true, she finally spoke to me. She smiled gracefully at me and she said slowly with her stunnig red lips "Hello, I'm Ally". The melodic sound of her voice sounded like harps playing through my ears. Chills ran down my spine as i said "H-h-hi, I'm Brian". After our short conversation, i walked her to her room after school. She lived on the opposite side of my building, it was strange for her to stay here since not many people actually have rooms here but I didn't think much of it. She asked me where my room was and i told her it was on the other side of the building. When i told her this she gave me this exression on her face that said, "Ew there". I thought it was strange but i let it go. She leaned towards and kissed my cheek. I think my heart stopped and i wanted to throw up, but i tried my best to say Goodnight. I think for me at that time, that was the best day ever. Of course i didn't know what i was getting in to. Couple of weeks later we became very close friends. We would eat together, sit together, study together until i had the courage to ask her out. We went on our first date and it was wondersul. I also lost my virginity that day. She was the perfect girlfriend any guy would ever want. She understood me so well and always kept me strong about the things i believe in. I trusted her and told her about my parents and my life. We had sex almost everyday. She slept over my room, and people started spreading rumors but they were true so we didn't care. When we had sex, it was most tranquil feeling known to mankind. Her skin was softer than a babys', she was always warm and full of energy. After we had sex, she would lay on top of me nude and her body was so perfect it felt right to have her by my side. I was so madly in love with her, i couldn't ever stop thinking about her, ever. She made me quiver in her presence, and always knew how to take away my pain. Many months later, we became the best couple of the year. Until, the worst of worst happened. She barely came to class anymore claiming she was sick. She never answered my calls, my letters. She ignore me and all the pain came back. I was alone tilll my sophomore year ended. I was no man anymore, i was a crying little girl sitting in the corner of my room talking to myself, crying, punching the wall. I came to her room, but she was never there anymore. None mentioned to me that she had left. I thought it was impossible how no one noticed her disapperance when they saw her with me everyday. I asked my best friend if he had seen and he would reply "What are you talking about, there's no girl in that building named Ally, in fact i've never seen you with any girl". I got so angry that no one knew who she was after a whole school year. I wanted to kill myself, i couldn't take the anxiety and the pain anymore longer. I was ready to do it when i heard a knock on my door. I yelled, "Who the fuck is it?!". No one answered, instead knocked again. I came rushing to the door, "What asswhole?". It was her, my lovely maiden. She was standing with her hair covering her face and she was completely soaked, i didn't notice it was raining. She looked up at me and her eyes were teary; she looked guilty and distressed. I hold her very hard and told her everything is okay and that i was there to protect her from anyone. I took her inside and gave her a towel. She finally spoke and said "I"m sorry, I'm really sorry, i couldn't stay with you anymore, i have broken the rules." I didn't know what she was talking about. Broken rules? What rules. "I really love you, i do, but i cannot stay with you anymore, or 'he' will get me and he will destroy us". I didn't know what to say but "What?". "'He' told me this was the last time i do this, and that i should kill you, give you the most gruesome death. But i told him i couldn't because i love you, and he burned me, he burned me and it hurts". I looked at her with horror while she stripped and showed me the burns on her skin. It was disgusting, i had to look away. "I'm going to take you to the hospitol, lets go" I said while grabbing her harm. She jerked back and she yelled "No! i cannot go to a hospitol they won't treat me there, i'm not human, i'm a monster" I gave a puzzled look, "I don't get anything you are telling right now and you are terribly hurt". "I've lied to you. I'm not Ally, Brian, I'm a demon. My real name is Ashtorah, i have sucked the life of men since before Christ. I have killed many and i regret all the deaths. But i can't stop, i don't want to die the way others have. 'He' makes me kill, 'he' makes me hungry for bloodshed, and i can't control it. I came here to tell you to stay away from me forever, but never stop loving me, promise me that. I'm sorry, Goodbye". As soon as said "I promise" she was gone in the blink of an eye, she disappeared like a dream. Now, i'm 85 years old. My wife passed away last summer and I live alone with my dog Dimitri. My kids take very good care of me. I had the chance to become what i always wanted to be, a Firefighter. I have saved lives of many people and i have won the repect of my neighboors and friends. I was diagnosed with cancer and i'm suppose to die today, i don't feel alone anymore because my wife is waiting for me to be with her. My only fear is that Astaroth isn't angry about replacing her with my wife, i hope she can forgive me. I know she's been trying to kill me, I've known everytime there's a fire, she'll be there staring at me with her blazzing eyes of hate making the fire eaier to pierce my skin. Or sometimes she would drop things on me but always miss. She has wanted me to get run over, wanted for my plane to crash, wanted for my kids to burn specially my wife to burn. She's been haunting me since i fell in love with my wife. After i die she will guide me to the gates of hell to be with her forever, but i don't fear her because she's only a dream. My Dream Woman. :::::::::::::::::::::: Brian R. Category:Blog posts